


Jealous

by mclennonmydear



Series: Showing Off [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Possessive!Ianto, jealous!ianto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mclennonmydear/pseuds/mclennonmydear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto may be a bit possessive, but Jack's okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

Jack grinned flirtatiously at the younger man next to him, carefully tucking a loose strand of brown hair behind his ear. "So, James, what are you doing tonight?" he asked casually. James blushed. "Erm, probably just telly and takeaway. I mean, I haven't made any plans." Jack smiled. "So if a certain someone asked you out, you might be available." "Yeah. Probably. Definitely." He struggled to get the words out, wondering why this handsome man was even interested in him.

Meanwhile, Ianto leaned against the wall, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger. Christ, he thought Jack wouldn't do this anymore. Not now that him and Ianto were seeing each other. He raked a heavy hand through his hair, sighing. Jack glanced up at him. "Hey, Yan, how about some coffee. God, James, you haven't had Ianto's coffee yet, but it's unforgettable." He put a heavy emphasis on unforgettable. Ianto sighed, making for the kitchen. James was his new neighbor, at the flat next door. He had come over to introduce himself, and Jack had practically jumped on him. Ianto poured the coffee into two mugs, carefully placing a retcon tablet in one. As he watched it dissolve, he wondered if he should've given Jack decaf. 

"So is Ianto, like, your boyfriend?" James asked when Ianto had left the room. "Oh Christ no, Ianto's just my flatmate." Jack replied, just loud enough for Ianto to hear from the other room. James lowered his voice. "I think he might fancy you just a bit, mate." Jack laughed. "Probably." Ianto returned with the coffees, eyes flashing with something unrecognizable. Both took a mug, Jack smirking at Ianto as their fingers brushed. James took a long gulp from the mug, cringing. "Dark." Ianto narrowed his eyes. "Jack likes dark coffee." "Well, you got any sugar?" "No." Ianto's voice was icy. "No sugar?" "Nope." Jack cleared his throat. "Hey James, it's late. How about you head on home. Don't want you getting sick of me before tonight." "Not possible." James said with a smirk. "Bye, Jack." "Bye James."

As soon as the door clicked shut, Ianto was all over his boyfriend. "Jack, what the actual fuck?" "What, I can't have any fun now and then?" "Not with other men!" "It's just dinner." "Is this just sex for you?" "Absolutely not. But you're so cute when you're jealous" Ianto shoved him roughly against the wall. His voice was dangerous. "I am not cute. And I am not jealous." Jack leaned forward to kiss him. "You retconned his coffee, didn't you?"

 

-

 

There was a knock at the door several days later. It was Jack who answered it. "Oh, hello. I'm James. Just moved into the unit next door. I don't remember introducing myself." "Oh hi. I'm Jack." With that, Ianto appeared at his side, wrapping a possessive arm around Jack. "Jack, who's this?" "James from next door." "Hello, James. Ianto Jones. Jack's boyfriend." "Oh, erm, nice to meet you." "You too." "Well, I better be off, then. Bye Jack." Jack nodded at him, and closed the door gently. 

They shagged each other four times that night.


End file.
